We have to do what now?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: With the heat and stress of summer, the rangers are becoming tired and worn down. Mentor decided to get them summer jobs, but things don't turn out the way anybody expectted...
1. What?

We have to do what now? 1

"Phew," Wesely puffed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was June, and really hot.

The team had been training in the Dojo, baking in the heat. All of them were panting and sweaty, and not just from the training. They were exhausted from all the summer's heat.

"Rangers," Mentor Ji said as he came in, "are you alright?"

"We're fine," Wesley puffed.

"Just hot," Antonio agreed.

"Come inside," Ji instructed, "you must be cool to preform well."

"Okay," they agreed, filing in.

All seven crashed out on their seats, more hot and sweaty than ever.

"You've been taking a lot," Mentor commented, "are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just tough," Jayden shrugged, "working in the summer."

"Understood," Mentor nodded, "you shouldn't be going through this kind of treatment."

"We have to…" Kevin heaved, "…to protect people."

"You can't if your miserable," Mentor decided, "go to you rooms while I figure out something for you."

"But what about evil?" Mia demanded, "we won't be there to protect…"

"I will figure something out," he assured, "now, go on."

Though they looked reluctant and relieved, they went to their rooms. Inside, they sat in front of their fans and sighed in contentment. Meanwhile, Mentor was flipping through the phone book.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked, capturing Mentor's attention.

"Why are you out of your room?" was his response.

"I am a traveling fisherman," his student pointed out, "you learn to live with humid summers and bitter winters."

"Well, I'm looking for summer jobs for you and the other rangers," Mentor answered.

"What?" Antonio cried, "Ji, we're rangers. Not normal teenagers who get summer jobs."

"You are teenagers, though," Ji pointed out, "and I will have only the best for my students. Now, go into your room."

"But…" Antonio protested.

But Mentor pointed to his room door with his stick, so he scurried in. Sighing, the adult picked up the handset.

"Yes?" he said to the lady on the other end, "can I intrest you in a hard working teenage boy?"

Author Note: The Power Rangers getting summer jobs? It's all so mixed up!


	2. Grumble, grumble

We have to do what now? 2

"Rangers!" Mentor called, "come here for a second!"

The seven filed in, now rested and cooled off. All of them had their black training suits on and their belts were fastened.

"We were about to head out for training," Jayden told him, "sorry we took a minute."

"No," Mentor J shook his head, "today you are going to start your new summer jobs."

"Say what?" everybody but Antonio choursed.

"You need a break to be normal," he explained, "to live like every day teenagers."

"But…but we have to…" Kevin stuttered.

"I'm taking care of it," Mentor cut him off as he held up a stack of new clothes, "now, go change into your work clothes."

Grumbling, they took their clothes and went to go change. When they returned, they looked normal.

Jayden wore a gray shirt that had red words across his chest that read: **Life Guard. **He also wore blue trunks and black and yellow flip flops. Kevin wore red trunks and a white shirt, light. He wore black flip flops, and a towel was over his neck. He'd be working as a swimming teacher.

Mike wore a black shirt, dark green shorts, and brown crocks. He would be working as a video store clerk. Mia wore a cotton t-shirt and blue and red skirt. She also wore brown sandles and wore her hair in a high ponytail. She was going to work as a clothes clerk.

Antonio wore a white t-shirt and black slacks. He also wore black flip-flops. He was going to sell fish again. And Emily wore black shorts, a light pink t-shirt, and white sandles. She was going to teach flute playing. The entire bunch looked un-enthusicastic as they went outside.

"Good luck," Mentor called as they walked to their jobs, "and no transforming!"

With that, they were gone.


	3. Red and Blue

We have to do what now? 3

Jayden gazed at the swimming area. Kids and adults played and splashed around, having a grand time. He sighed as the owner approached him.

"Jayden," he greeted, extending his hand, "I'm Mr. Roger. Thanks for helping out around here."

"No problem," the Red Ranger assured, shaking the hand.

"Your post is over there," Mr. Roger guestered toward a life guard stand, "just keep an eye on things."

"No problem."

He climbed up the post and gazed at the crowd. Everybody was having a fantastic time, splashing with their family and friends. Jayden found himself thinking about his days solo. Mentor was pretty much his only family, since his dad and mom had sent him to live with him for protection.

The times he was alone became times he was thoughtful. He could concentrate and train at his top speed. But when he had Antonio and Wesley around, he couldn't hide the fact he was happy. The thing he always longed for was a friend. When he had them, he could relax and feel like a normal kid.

Screaming broke his thoughts. A young boy, maybe five, had wound up in the deep 15-foot end. (Big pool.) He struggled for air, screaming and coughing. Jayden snatched up his red life floatie and dove in. The Red Ranger kicked toward him, going at good speed.

Within a minute, he had the child in one powerful arm and was going to shore. The boy shivered and coughed as he sat on the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yes," the boy nodded weakly.

"Scott!" a women cried, running over to them. She embraced the boy and ran her fingers through his wet black hair.

"Thank you," she breathed to Jayden, who was climbing out.

"It's my job," he assured, "he should be fine."

"Sorry, Moma," Scott sniffed, "I thought I could swim."

"You can't yet," the women sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay. What do you say to the nice man?"

"Thank you for saving me," Scott thanked Jayden.

"Like I said," Jayden patted his head, "it's my job."

With that, he got back to his post. He was glad he'd been able to help, but it wasn't really his job. His job was to be the leader of The Samurai Rangers. But thanks to a certain Ji, he was stuck with saving kids from drowning.

In the meantime, Kevin was at 'his' pool. He went inside the damp fence gate to see about five children standing at the water's edge. There was two boys and three girls, the youngest girl about five and the oldest girl about eight. They all looked up as he entered.

"Are you our teacher?" a boy about six asked him.

"Yes," Kevin nodded, "if you're my students."

"I guess," the other boy, about seven, shrugged.

"Okay, then," Kevin put down his towel, "let's go to the shallow end."

The kids followed him silently, all in their small bunch. In the water, Kevin asked them to line up. The oldest went first and the youngest went last.

"We need to introduce ourselves," Kevin announced, "in order, tell me your name, how old you are, and what you want to learn."

"Annabeth," the first told him, "eight, and the butterfly stroke."

"Joey," the second followed, "seven and a half, and to swim."

"Mitch," the third went on, "seven, and the stroke."

"Chelsey," the forth said, "six, and the butterfly stroke."

She then pointed to youngest little girl and informed Kevin, "That's Maria. She's four."

"My name is Kevin," Kevin nodded, "and I want to learn about you."

"How old are you?" Annabeth inquired.

"Seventeen," Kevin replied, "now, let's began. The first move is the doggie paddle. Watch me."

He showed them, then took Annabeth's small hand. She tied it, but he had his arms around her. By the end of the hour, Kevin had learned some things about the class. Annabeth asked a lot of questions, Joey was hyper, Mitch was a rebel, Chelsey was serious, and Maria was shy and quiet.

"See you tomorrow," Kevin said as they left with their parents.

"Bye!" they all called as they left.

Kevin sighed as the next class came in, the class of older kids. With a young group like them, would he be able to teach them anything?


	4. Two shades of yellow

We have to do what now? 4

As Kevin was busy with that, Antonio was selling his fish.

"Fresh fish!" he called, "come ladies, fresh fish! Get 'em while their hot!"

A few people bought one, but most people either walked past or yelled about fish didn't deserve to die for a skillet. Sighing, he sat on the railing. He'd done this most all of his life, but still. Being Gold Ranger was his passion, and he planned to keep being it.

But for now he was back to being a one man fish business.

"Hello," a young girl, maybe seven, came up to him.

"Hi, sweetheart," Antonio waved, "want some fish?"

"I want to help you," she told him, "I like helping."

"Why? Where's your mom?" Antonio asked, looking around for anyone claiming this brown haired, blue eyed young girl.

"Buying stuff," the girl shrugged, "she said I could help you."

"Well..thanks, but I'm…" Antonio began.

"Fish! Get your fresh fish!" the girl called, holding up a fresh, "get them while they're nice and hot!"

Her cuteness attracted a few more people, but it was still a slow day. None the less, the girl, who turned out to be named Kylie, stuck with Antonio.

"Having fun?" a voice asked.

A familiar girl walked up to the two. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and dark blue eyes.

Gasping, Antonio whispered, "Serena?"

"That's me," Serena smiled. She was Antonio's girlfriend. (See **A day of Destiny **and **Waiting for You. **)

"Yeah," Kylie nodded, "we're doing fine, Mom."

Antonio stared at Serena. Mom?

"Foster parenting," Serena whispered to him, "she likes to call me that."

"Oh," Antonio breathed, "fixin' to say."

Serena smiled at her playful boyfriend before saying, "Kylie, are ready to go?"

"I want to help my friend Antonio," Kylie shook her head, "please?"

"Sure," Serena smiled, "if I can help, too."

"Step right up, ladies," Antonio grinned.

He wanted to be Gold Ranger some more. But for now, Serena and Kylie were helping and laughing with him. Things could be worse.

In the meantime, Emily was watching her class file in. There were nine girls ranging from ten to thirteen and one boy about eleven. They all sat on their soft stools, flute cases in their laps.

"Good morning, class," Emily greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Emily," they all choursued.

"Please," she smiled, "call me Emily."

As she instructed them on how to play and how to handle their flutes, she noticed the boy's, Adam's, lowered gaze. He seemed embarresed to be around all these girls and to be playing. She came up to him as the girls practiced.

"Are you okay?" she asked Adam.

"I guess," he shrugged, "I mean, no other boys want to play this. They tease me and call me a girl."

"Not true," Emily shook her blonde hair, "some famous men play flutes."

"Really?" the boy looked at her, "for real?"

"Of course!" she assured, "now, come on. Who cares what they think?"

"Yeah!" Adam took out his flute, "let's do this!"

The Yellow Ranger smiled at this boy. He was so determined, and the girls were so sweet and kind. She really wanted to be a Samurai, but this wasn't so bad for now.

"Good job, Summer!" she smiled at her student, "you're a natural, Amy!"

Sadly, Mike was not so lucky.


	5. Green and Pink

We have to do what now? 5

He was at his job as a video store clerk, and the people were driving him crazy. They were all foggy, like they played games all hours, and tempermental.

"I said hurry up!" one guy snapped to him, "I have to get back to my game!"

"I'm going," Mike hissed lowly. He hated this job so much.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Mike groaned, expecting another pack of idiots. But instead, a girl trotted inside. She was slightly taller than Mike with blonde hair in a ponytail and cunning green eyes. Her body was slim, and her face was sprinkled with freckles.

"Hi," she said to Mike, "I'm looking for a game. Can you help me?"

Taken back from her niceness and cuteness, he nodded. As he helped her, she smiled and thanked him a lot. His heart was going a mile a minute when she flashed him that glowing smile.

"Hey," he said as she got her bag, "what's your name?"

"Lily," the girl replied, "want to go to lunch together at McDonalds?"

"S…Sure," Mike nodded, his heart beating faster and faster.

"See you there," she smiled, leaving.

He about collapsed. He had just gotten a date! Later that day at lunch, Lily was waiting for him. They talked and laughed a lot, not really eating much. They had a lot in common, like being hardcore and sometimes rebelled. But Lily was sugar and sweetness, like Emily, and knew how to play flute and piano.

She was also really good a video games. They talked about all their games and tricks for each other. By the time Mike's break was over, they were laughing hysterically and making plans for the next day.

"Bye, Lily," he waved as he rose.

"See you tomorrow, Mike," she smiled, pecking his cheek.

It was all Mike could do not to collapse on the spot.

As Mike regained his bearings, Mia was rather busy. She zipped back and forth, trying to do the math and pick it out an outfit for all her customors. By the time it was lunch, her breathing was hard and her feet would have screamed if they could.

Sitting down behind the counter, she opened her lunch sack. She'd made some chicken for herself with strawberries chopped in whipped cream. When she took a bite, though, she gagged.

"My cooking is off today," she moaned, "and I've barley got time for a break. Can things get any worse?"

Suddenly, she noticed she had a long rip down her skirt. A good part of her leg had been showing for who knows how long. She put her face in her hands and cried. She hated this stupid job, and longed for her friends and training. Sure, it was hard. But she didn't care anymore.

That's when she saw a lady looking at her. She was old, as proven by the wrinkles and gray hair.

"Are you alright?" the old lady asked softly.

"Yes," Mia sniffed, "can I help you?"

"I once worked here," the lady told her, "I know it's hard. But it gets easier."

"Really?" the Pink Ranger smiled weakly at her.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am Rosie. I came here to pick up a new dress for Sunday."

"Of course," Mia came to her and pointed toward the dress section.

"I know the way," Rosie smiled, "you are a sweetheart. What is your name?"

"Mia," she replied.

"I have a feeling you're a good girl," Rosie nodded, "I would advise you hang in there. The boss is an old softie."

"Really?" Mia sniffed, thinking to his hard face and steel gaze.

"Trust me," she laughed, "he's cuddly under all that noise and muscle."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mia thanked the lady.

"No problem," she smiled, "what do you say we go to the backery after your shift? Looks to me like you've had a long day."

"Oh, you don't have to…" Mia began.

"Honey, I sense something special about you," Rosie cut her off, "it won't kill us to get a cupcake."

"Thank you again," Mia hugged the lady.

"No problem," Rosie smiled at the girl.

Mia had new strength to work, so the afternoon part wasn't torture. Mia swore as she clocked out she was going to buy Rosie's cupcake.


	6. Big part

We have to do what now? 6

"So…how did it go?" Mentor Ji asked as his students as they came in.

"It…it…" Mia breathed, unable to describe how her day had gone.

"Hm," Jayden grunted, exiting the room for his own.

"Amazing," Antonio replied, smiling in the memory of Serena and Kylie.

"Ditto," Mike grinned, his mind replaying Lily's image.

"Not bad," Kevin shrugged, "but I could have had better."

"Fantastic," Emily sighed in contentment.

"Hey…" Mike furrowed his brow, "where's Wesley?"

"You know," Mentor looked around, "he didn't show up after I gave him his outfit."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Carefully, Kevin opened it. Wesley stood there wearing his black shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Wesely!" Mentor cried, "where have you been?"

"Work," Wesley shrugged, "headed there after I changed. Went out the back, you know?"

"Geez," Kevin shook his head, "how was it?"

"Well…." Wesley's mind went back to his bowling job.

_He was polishing bowling balls, bored out of his skull, when a girl came up to him. She had dark hair, uneven, and midnight eyes. She was slightly shorter than Wesley, wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots. _

"_One round," she told him, putting a twenty on the counter. _

"_Who's with you?" he asked as he handed her bowling shoes. _

"_Nobody," she replied, "this is training." _

"_Training?" Wesley asked, longing for his own. _

"_You know those Samurai Rangers?" she replied, "I want to be just like them. So I train to help them if something happens. You know, if they want it. This will build arm power and upper body strength." _

"_Oh, really?" Wesley leaned against the counter, "I can help you. It's my job."_

_Laughing, the girl headed for an ally. Wesley strode after her carrying both their shoes. It was a very close game, but Wesley won. _

"_Wow," the girl looked at him ,her green eyes twinkling with admiration, "do you like them like me? Or are you just really good?" _

"_A little bit of both," Wesley smiled at this cute, strong, confident girl. _

"_My name's Riley," she said, "you?" _

"_Wesley," he responded, "so…you want to go out sometime?" _

"_Tomorrow at Dairy Queen?" she suggested. _

"_Sounds like a plan," Wesley nodded. _

_As she walked away, he sighed. He knew, then and there, Riley was going to play a big part in his summer. _

"Um…fine," Wesley replied to his team.

With that, he strode off to his and Jayden's room.

"Something tells me he's fallen in love," Emily smiled.

"That's two of us," Kevin grinned at Mike, who cheeks were getting redder than a cheery.

"Oh, shut up," Mike blushed, trying to hide his embaressment.

"Anyway," Mentor cut in, "you should probably get some rest. I can tell you've all had big days."

"Uh…yeah," Mia agreed, striding out first.

The others followed her lead. Mentor sighed and sat down on his chair. They were doing this to be like normal teenagers, not get lost in love.

_Calm down, old boy, _he thought, _the Rangers will never forget who they are. _

Little did he know this was going to be a summer for the record books.


	7. Should I?

We have to do what now? 7

At The Dairy Queen the following day, Wesley saw Riley. She was sitting at a two person table, looking like she was waiting for someone.

"Hey," he got her attention.

"Hi, Wesley," she greeted, smiling that glowing smile.

Today she was wearing a dark green tank top, ripped blue jean shorts, and tan sandles. She wore a little makeup, and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. A Cardnail baseball cap was on her head. He sat across from her as they waited for a waitress.

"So…what are you getting?" Riley asked him.

"I'm thinking a chicken basket," he replied, "you?"

"Let's half it," Riley suggested, "I was thinking the same thing. I can only eat half, anyway."

"Me, too," Wesley chuckled.

As they ate, Wesley tried not to get lost in her twinkling greens. She was seriously pretty, and not just on the outside. From what he'd seen of her, she had a heart of gold.

Suddenly, the two heard screaming. It was a really ugly Nillock. He looked like last year's meatloaf that just was heated up to sun temperature, run over, blended, heated again, built into a slumped form, frozen, and baked until he was crisp. (Ick.)

His power? Eyes that made people freeze in horror. His name? Fearenzo. Wesley and Riley leapt up as one, ready for action. Wesley instictivly grabbed his samuraizer, but realized what he was doing before he brought it out.

_What do I do? _Wesley's mind raced. _I can't just let all these people get hurt. Where's Ji's brilliant plan? _

"Wesley!" Riley took Wesley's arm, "we can defend him until they get here!"

"Riley, I can't…" he began, struggling to think of a way to explain it without telling the fact he _was _a Samurai.

"Come on!" she got a grip on his hand with no sign of letting go, "this is our chance!"

She pulled him outside and got in a battle pose.

"Hold it right there, Ni-omh!" Riley began, but was cut off when Wesley put his other hand over her mouth.

"Riley," he muttered, "I need to tell you something."

She looked at him, curious and wonder in her eyes.

"I am a…" he began, but that's when a blast shut him up.

The two dove out of the way as a lightpole slammed down. Five forms appeared out of the dust, slashing at the monster.

"You're done for, Nilock!" five voices yelled, slashing him.

"Samurai Rangers," he snarled, "take this!"

Wesley gaped at the forms. They looked just like the orginal Samurai team, the suits just like them. The monster fought, not noticing the absentence of two rangers. Whoever they were, they were pretty good. Not as good as the real rangers, but good enough.

_Who are they? _Wesley wondered as they beat the beast.

As soon as the battle was over, they disappeared. Riley looked at Wesley, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Whoa!" she grinned, "wicked cool!"

"Yeah," Wesley echoed.

Later that night, Wesley confronted Ji about it.

"Those are your fill in's," he explained, "they are your doubles. Now they are gone. Understand?"

"Um..right," Wesley mumbled.

He gazed up at the ceiling as he tried to sleep. He thought about Riley and how much he adored the spunky black-haired Samurai fan. He also thought about the doubles. Riley was looking up to something that was fake. What would happen if he told her the truth?

Turning over, he made a choice. Tomorrow was going to do something to their relashonship: Make it or break it.


	8. He's back

We have to do what now? 8

"Summer?"

"Here!"

"Amy?"

"Here!"

"Andy?"

Silence.

Emily looked up, surprised. "Andy? Hanna, have you seen Andy?" She _was_ his sister.

"He said he wasn't coming," she told her, "and I quote, "Go away! I am NEVER going back again!"

Emily was severely shocked. Had she not just comforted him just the past day?  
>"Okay," she sighed, "I will be right back. Until then, you girls play Honey, I love You."<p>

"Okay!" they giggled, getting in a circle.

She smiled before rushing out. She had their addresses, so she quickly was there. She checked with his mom first, of course, but after she did, she ran upstairs and rushed into his room. The eleven year old male was on his bed, looking depressed and sullen.

"Mrs. Emily?" he wouldn't look at her, "what are you doing in here?"

"What happened?" she knelt to his level, "I thought…"

"A guy talked to me," he sniffed, "and he's right. I am a lame brained sissy with no other life."

"Andy, he's just a bully," she talked to him for a while and finally had his trust and had a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I understand," she nodded, "ready to come back?"

"Yes," he kissed her cheek.

That evening, she told a walk along the river. It was a popular place for Nilock to go into the Netherworld. There was only one Nilock that could do that to somebody. But he…but he was…

"Hey, Mellow Yellow," a gruff voice taunted, "how's it hangin', sweetheart?"

_Oh, crap, _Emily gulped as she turned around to see Negatron, revived by Master X.


	9. Teenage Boy

We have to do what now? 9

"Okay, so I was thinking…" Mia told a lady as she took on another long day.

"That clashes horribly!" she squealed, storming out.

Groaning, she collapsed on her chair. A teenager suddenly came in with slick brunette hair and chocolate eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He looked like a cute slacker with a good heart, basicly. Mia's heart went _thump. _

"Hello, beautiful," he whistled lowly, "what's a pretty daisy like you doing working with these son of guns?"

"Summer job," she pushed her midnight hair back, "how can I help you?"

"I need a date for tonight," he explained, propping his muscular arm on the small counter, "can I take you to Kiss N' Yell?"

"I'm busy," she wasn't falling for it.

"Come on," he reached up to touch her face, but she about bit his fingers off, "please…" He looked at her name tag. "Mia?"

"No," anger flashed in her eyes.

"Come here, baby," he went behind the counter and crept closer, "you know this would be the night of your life."

"I will call the police," she threatened, hand closing around her samuraizer.

"Oh, you will not regret it," he coaxed, "do not make me get feisty."

"Don't make me kick your desperate butt," she hissed.

He grabbed her wrist, and she let out a squeal.

"Come here," the man pushed her toward the ground.

Letting out a shriek, she kicked up and caught his chin.

"Go…" she began, grabbing her samuraizer. But she stopped, thinking about how furious Mentor would be.

"F-f-f-fine," she choked out for the sack of her reputation.

"Good," he patted her cheek, "I'll see you after work."

_Okay, _she thought, _one night. I'll kick his butt if he goes too far. _

"Why did you agree to that?" a voice asked.

"Rose, I had to," Mia sighed, "it's my men..dad. He…he would be mad."

"Why?" worry reflected in her eyes.

"I mean, he doesn't want me to do what I am supposed to do," she tried to explain, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright," she finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, hot stuff," the teen greeted as she locked the door of the store, 'ready to go on a date?"

"S-s-sure," she said between clenched teeth.

"Good," he smiled slyly.

She watched the movie in a huff. It was probably the worst movie she'd ever seen, and it was ten times worse with that creep with her. When it was finally over, she began to leave.

"Wait a second, sweetheart," he took her wrist, "what do you say we go to Hooters for a bite?"

"No, thanks," she jerked away, "I've got to go home."

"Come on," he gave her the charm smile, "it's just diner."

Sighing, she agreed, "Fine."

At the resteront, she scowled at the underdressed girls.

"They are not as hot as you," the man muttered to Mia.

"Goodbye," she huffed, trying to leave.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and kissed her lips. Enraged, she screamed. Kicking his stomach, she snatched a gold club off the wall.

"Mia…" he began, but she raised up the club.

"I will," she snarled.

He started for her, anger in his eyes, but she swung and hit his shoulder. Tumbling to the side, he leapt ontop of her. Her pinned her on the ground, but she kicked and screamed. He was about to kiss her, but something went into his shoulder. He yelled in rage before running.

"Mentor," she gasped, getting to her feet.

"Mia, what happened?" he demanded, "come here and let's go."

She lowered her gaze and followed him into his car. They were silent before she finally talked.


	10. Red Blue

We have to do what now? 10

Jayden squinted in the sunlight. He was perched on his lifestand, his red floatee by his side. The sun beat down on his bare skin, since his shirt had shrunken. He hated this job because it was boring.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a little girl almost drowning. He sighed, grabbed his floatee, and dove on in. Soon, she was on the pool side in a towel. He sat beside her and waited for a parent to claim her.

"I am alone," she finally said, a sparkle in her eyes, "I came here because my mom said I could. My swimming lessons start in a hour with Kevin."

"If you're just learning to swim, you need to stay in the shallows," he gently advised her.

"Are you single?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Are you?" she smiled at him.

"I have a girlfriend," he told her, blinking.

"Where is she?" the girl made a fist.

"Kid, that's not a good idea," Jayden rose, "I need to…"

"I'll help," she offered.

"But you can't swim," he gently chided her, "now, go to the shallows."

Pouting, she went. But she hovered around him asking endless questions for the next hour.

_Great, _he thought, _now I have got a really annoying girl. _

"Annabeth?" Kevin looked at his oldest student.

"That's you," Jayden hopped down from his post, "bye."

"Wait," she took his arm.

"What?" he turned to be kissed by her when she jumped up.

He forgot about his sunburn she was on and the yell of alarm from Kevin. All he registered was that she was kissing him. He was so startled, he fell over, leaving her to bury in his chest.

"You freakin' son of a gun!" he yelled, feeling protective of his student.

"But she…." He began, but Kevin scooped her up and stormed off to the shallows.

Jayden couldn't believe it. What had happened between them? All she had done was kiss him.


	11. Anger

We have to do what now? 11

"Fish! Fish, ladies! Fresh fish!" Antonio called out.

"Get them while they're nice and hot!" Kylie yelled out with him.

"So..how is your mom?" he asked her as they attempted at selling.

"She says she misses you," she replied, "and to kiss you from her."

So, the young girl did just that for her. Antonio smiled at her and embraced Kylie. Such a sweet girl.

"Antonio," she suddenly gasped, "I have an idea for people to notice us."

She began to climb the slippery railing.

"Um..I do not think that is a good idea, chica!" he warned, about to get her down.

"Calm down," she assured, "I've got this."

Though reluctant, he let her climb to the top. She sat on the top rail and began to call, "Fish! Fresh fish!"

Her idea worked. Due to her highth up, more people noticed her cuteness.

"You are a genius!" Antonio kissed her forehead.

Giggling, she hugged his tan neck. But by doing that, she lost her balance. The girl screamed as she fell into the warm water. Gasping, he dove in after her. When he emerged with her in his arms, she was unconscience.

With a gulp, he got on shore. She was going to be fine, but she was still knocked out.

"What happened?" Serena gasped, rushing to her fostered daughter's aid.

"She fell in the lake," he explained, "when we were selling fish."

"You?" she gasped, "Oh, my gosh Antonio. I thought that you would think before you almost killed her!"

"What?" he gasped, "but it wasn't my…"

But his angry girlfriend was already gone with Kylie. He couldn't believe it. How could he tell her…without getting Kylie in trouble?


	12. Boyfriend?

We have to do what now? 15

"Lily, I really like you, and..no," Mike shook his head, pacing back in forth in front of the mirror. He was working up the nerve to tell Lily how he really felt about her, if you know what I mean.

He stared hard into the mirror, desperate for the nerve and inspiration. Lily was amazing in every way, and all he wanted to do was be with her. She deserved a good man, and he wanted to be that lucky guy. But he couldn't tell her if he didn't have the nerve to do it.

"You are an amazing girl," he tried again, "and some lucky guy is going to be yours. And I really want to be that guy."

He shook his head and banged his head against the sink.

"I really like you," he attempted, "and I want to be more than a friend. NO!"

_One more time, _he squinted and tried once more.

"I have a crush on you," he chose his words carefully, "and I want to be more. What do you? Will you give us a chance?"

_Good enough, _he thought as he heard Lily outside the men's room.

"Lily," he greeted her as he walked out.

"Mike," she smiled, and he tried to hide his despair.

Another guy was with her. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair to the right and forest eyes.

"This is my boyfriend, Rick," she introduced him, "and Rick, this is my friend, Mike."

"I thought I told you to not interfere with other boys," Rick glared at her, which made Mike tense.

"He's nice and just a friend," Lily looked afraid of him.

"Come on," he took her wrist too tight, "let's go."

He grabbed Mike's shoulder and growled in his ear, "Stay away from her."

He began to pull her off. She looked back at him, her eyes pleading. Mike knew this guy wasn't safe. He had to get her away from this creep. But how could he tell her this guy was trouble…and not mess everything up?


	13. Truth

We have to do what now? 12

"Riley, can I talk to you?" Wesley asked his crush.

"Sure," she smiled, sitting beside him on the park bench after he got off work.

"You know those Samurai Rangers?" he asked her.

"Of course," she nodded, "we were just talking about them yesterday."

"Well…" he drew a deep breath. He had been working up the will to tell her all day.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…" he got to his feet and looked her in eye, "I am the Silver Ranger."

She was silent for a minute. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

"Oh, Wesley," she chucked, "I like to pretend sometimes too."

"No," he shook his head, "I am. Watch."

He pulled out his samuraizer and made his symbol. She gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "this is so…oh, my! This is amazing!"

"Thanks," he demorphed, "do not tell anybody. So…are we…"

She responded by kissing him.

"We were before I knew," she whispered, "and we still are."

"You are amazing," he breathed.

Suddenly, his samuraizer beeped. He listened for a moment before hanging up.

"I have to go," he told her, "Emily is in danger."

"Who?"

"A friend. I'll be back."

But she tore after him.

"Riley, you.." he wasn't sure how to tell her she didn't need to come.

"I'll meet you there," excitment shown in her eyes, "I can tell you need a moment to morph again. See you there!"

She ran ahead, and he gulped. He was glad she was his…but how could he tell her that she couldn't tag along without breaking her heart?


	14. Like a daughter

We have to do what now? 15

"Mentor, I didn't fight because you didn't want me to," she confessed, "if he had tried to go further, I would have kicked his butt. He thought I was cute, but I didn't want to go. But I couldn't fight because of your rules."

"Mia, if it threatened your safety," he told her, disappointment in his old voice, "I would want you to fight. But only then, dear."

"I'm sorry," she felt tears in her eyes, "I just…I've never been so afraid. I knew I could handle it, but I thought you…that he would go too far and I wouldn't know what to do…"

That was the moment they pulled into the drive.

"Mia…" he began.

"I am a horrible student," she felt tears going down her face, "I should have known. I'm…I'm really sorry."

She rushed inside. He sighed and went in after her. The old mentor found his female student sobbing in her and her best friend's room.

"Mia, I am not angry," he told her, "and I know it's hard. But fight if you're in danger. And I am not mad you made a mistake. I should have been more clear. Please forgive me. It is my fault."

"Of course," she sniffed, putting her head on his chest.

"I really care about you," he muttered, "you are just like a daughter."

"But I thought Emily was more important to you," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head, "you are both like my daughters. But you are like my oldest, most caring."

"Thanks, Mentor," she kissed his old, wrinkled cheek.

That's when Wesley came in, nearly in tears.

"Guys," he choked, "you've got to hurry. Riley's in danger!"


	15. Here we go again

We have to do what now? 16

"When did…how did…why are…?" Emily stuttered, shocked by Negatron's revival.

"The boss likes to torture you pathiec rangers," he told her, "we know your little secret."

She tried to bat away his words. The secret that the Red and Yellow Rangers had to work together was always there in the back of her mind. (See **Your Turn.**) But she tried not to think about constenly. And she didn't really like this Nilock bringing it up.

"We'll beat you either way," she retorted, "now get off our land!"

She took a swing at his head, and he ducked.

"I might not I've done so hot last time," he said as he dodged her blows, "but I even more powerful, and I'll send you flying in a heartbeat."

Her response was stabbing his chest.

"You're a sad excuse for a ranger," he taunted, "you'll never be as good as the others."

She ignored him and kept fighting.

"You only break hearts," he kept it up, "poor Antonio had his heart stomped on twice by you."

Swallowing, she kept working on defeating him.

"You will never be as good as your sister," he tried again, "she only quit because she was pitying you."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones," she gritted her teeth, but your words will never hurt me. Now shut it!"

She sent him flying with her Earth Slicer.

"Jayden will never love you," he did it one more time, "can't you see? He only feels sorry for you!"

Emily's eyes went wide. Could it be true?

"Oh, got cha'," Negatron grinned, "three eye zapazoid!"

She went tumbling to the ground.

"Okay, he's just bullying me," she grunted, "and he's lying."

The Yellow Ranger struggled to get up. But he was on a roll now.

"Aw..look at her," he taunted, "trying to fight. You know you'll never beat me alone."

She went flying. Now that she was down, she was more exposed to his spells.

_Got to ignore him, _she tried to block out these words, _get up, Emily. You can beat him. _

"Silly girl," he got close to her face, "don't you know you shouldn't even be a ranger?"

She'd learned already it truly was her destiny to be the Yellow Ranger, (See **A day of Destiny,**) but the truth was always a sad reminder. He blasted her a third time, and she was down for the count. Pain went up through her, but she kept trying to get up.

"You are like a roach," he commented, "you never die."

"And your mouth is like Wal-Mart," she threw back as she staggered up, "always open."

"You are…" he began, but an arrow suddenly sprouted in his neck, "ah!"

"Your rain of terror is over, Nilock," a girl's voice spat to him.

The two looked to see Riley, standing there with a bow and a quiver full of arrows at her side. He glare was deadly toward the beast, and he laughed.

"You Samurai wannabe," he laughed, "you'll never amount to anything."

She looked wounded by his words, but Emily screamed, "Don't listen! Run!"

"I've got this," she assured, "I am here to help."

In one long, powerful leap, she was by her side, bow ready. Negatron laughed coldly again and commented, "Foolish human. Not many days I get a two in one deal."

"Who are you?" Emily asked her.

"Riley," she replied, "Wesley's girlfriend. Now, stand back."

"He's too powerful," Emily warned, recalling seeing them talk on her way to Andy's house, "you can't listen to his words, because he turns mental pain into physical pain. Run. I have got this."

"I must help," she let her arrow stick his forehead, "trust me."

Before she could protest further, Riley leapt into action. She was doing pretty good against him, but he knew just how to get her.

"You dumb human," he taunted her, "you'll never be as good as a Samurai. You're just a nerd with a stupid dream."

Riley gasped and tried to block out his words. But she didn't have the power like Emily did to ignore him, and she was sent sprawling.

"Crybaby," he went on, each word bringing blows to her, "stupid. Unloved little wimp!"

"Hey!" Emily brought him to his knees with a blow from her sword, "leave her alone!"

"And who's going to stop me, you sad excuse for a Samurai?" he turned his yap toward her.

She was too weak to beat him now, and she knew it. But she wasn't ever going to stop trying to protect Riley or anybody else.

"You're words can't hurt me!" she growled, keeping it up.

But the second he called her somebody who couldn't ever hold love she was sent sprawling across the ground at Riley's side.

"I'm a failure," she whispered as Negatron loomed over them.


	16. Reverse

We have to do what now? 17

"Kevin," Jayden consulted his best friend after he'd finished with his class on the street.

"You little….she's only eight!" he yelled at his best friend.

"She kissed me!" Jayden protested, "I didn't kiss back!"

"And why do not believe you?" Kevin demanded.

"Fine," he crossed his arms, "you don't believe me, ask her yourself!"

"I will!" the African Amercian boy growled, looking at Annabeth, who was walking home. "hey, Annabeth! Come on over here!"

The young girl trotted over to the two teenage boys. "Yes, Kevin?"

"Jayden says you kissed him," he explained to her, "is that true?"

"Yeah," she huffed, "and he didn't kiss back."

Kevin looked surprised at her.

"Annabeth, you can't kiss boys that are older than you," he chided her.

"Why not?"

He thought about that for a minute.

"Because…you're not old enough," he finally told her.

"But I like Jayden!" she protested, "he saved me, so I love him! Don't you kiss if you love someone?"

"Well…yes," he tried to explain, "but they have to be your age."

"But….but Jayden loves me," Annabeth looked at him with childlike eyes, "don't you?"

"Uh…" Jayden didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to make her sad, "I don't, but I think you're really cool."

"Really?" her face lite up, "that's awesome! I've got to go tell Mom!"

She raced off, looking happier than Kevin had ever seen her. He could not believe what he had done to his best friend.

"Jayden, I am such a jerk," he faced the Red Ranger.

"Yeah," Jayden set a hard glare on him, "but apparently I can't be trusted."

With that, he stormed off. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that their friendship was falling apart. All he knew was Kevin wasn't trusted with trust. And that was the reason Jayden was so mad. He didn't like being so angry with him, but he needed to talk to somebody to cool him down.

And he knew just the guy.

Author Note: Oh…things are heating up! I wonder who that could be…


	17. That was fast

We have to do what now? 18

"Hey, Lily," Mike grinned to Lily as they ate their chocolate ice cream cones in the park later that day.

"Um…what if Rick catches us?" Lily looked nervous.

"Break up," he suggested, "I am sorry, Lil. But he is a freakin' son of gun."

"I know," she sighed, "I tried once. He kissed me and told me he was never going to leave me alone."

Mike was enraged. But before he could tell her he wanted to be hers instead, he was on his face. The angry figure Rick towered over him.

"I warned you," he shoved the Green Ranger against a lightpole, "prepare to go into intensive care."

"You wish," he shoved the angry boy back, "I heard you've been giving her trouble. Now you will pay for hurting the girl of my dreams."

Rick tackled him, but Mike had a very simple fix. He made his symbol as Rick did so, and soon the human boy was defeated by the power.

"Is there going to be any more problems?" he asked the fried boy.

"All yours," Rick rushed off.

"That was amazing!" Lily kissed his lips, "but…do you mean it?"

He kissed her, and she smiled.

"I know you'll be mine," she whispered, hugging him, "thank you so much, Mike."

"You deserved better," he nuzzled her with his forehead, "and this.." He pointed to himself, "is better."

She giggled, and he patted her head.

"Mike?" Jayden walked up to his friend, "can we talk?"

Lily stuck around as Jayden spoke his trouble to Mike.

"Listen, dude," Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "you and Kevin are best buds. Don't let a innocent kid tear it. I get where you're coming from, buddy. But just make up and forget it. It's stupid."

"You are totally right," Jayden smiled, "thank you, man."

That's when Kevin, Mia, and Wesley came running up.

"I am sorry," Jayden told Kevin quickly.

"Me, too," the two high fived, and it was over.

"Thank you," Mia smiled.

"Now, come on," Wesley looked stressed, "Riley and Emily are still in trouble!"

"Wait," Jayden looked around, "where's Antonio?"


	18. Wake up

We have to do what now? 19

Well, they were both alive when the Samurai arrived.

Emily was unbelievable. She was sending her symbol power out at Negatron, who was dodging and throwing taunts. She was nearly lifeless as she mustered all her symbol power with each throw.

"Give it up, girlie," he knocked her samuraizer out of her reach, "the stress from all my words is finally taking its toll."

"Emily.." Riley weakly sat up and threw her one last arrow in one of his eyes.

He kicked her, and the two were helpless now. Emily's suit was long gone, and black dots danced before their wide eyes.

"Goodbye, Samurai Wannabes," he grinned evilly, and a blast struck them one more time.

"GO, GO, SAMURAI!" enraged voices of concern screeched from the distance. Six powerful symbols of power sent Negatron to the ground.

All six remaining Samurai stood, morphed with their swords drawn. Jayden and Wesley looked the most ticked off. The Red and Silver Rangers rushed to their girlfriend's sides.

"Emily! Riley!" they yelled, kneeling to them and shaking.

Slowly, Riley's beautiful eyes fluttered open. They were full of fear and pain.

"W-W-Wesley," she murmured, "p-please. H-He nearly k-killed me. Don't…d-die.."

"Hey," he put his forehead on hers and gripped her hand, "everything's going to fine. Just hang tight, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, a tear sliding down her dirt streaked face.

He stood up and bolted straight into Negatron. He sent out blows powerfully and painfully, so Negatron was too busy trying to not die to say anything just yet. But he wouldn't be silent forever. The other Samurai bolted in to help him out. All except Jayden.

He shook Emily, his hands trembling.

"Wake up, Em," he shook her harder, "come on. Wake up."

But she didn't open her eyes.

"No," he dropped to his knees, "no! EMILY! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Nothing. Tears poured down his face as he desperately shook her and called her name, begging her to still be there. But she never responded. Jayden rose to his feet and screamed. It echoed through the woods as he let all heck loose on the Nilock who stole her away.

"You're a lier," he taunted as he was beaten senseless, "nobody can trust you. You are self centered. A terrible boyfriend who let his girlfriend die."

That last thing is what got him murdered by the Red Ranger's wrath. When he turned into the Mega Monster, Wesley and Jayden exchanged Looks.

"Come on, guys," Mia said as she drew her symbol, "let's power up!"

"What about Riley and Emily?" Wesley asked. At the sound of her name, Jayden screamed and transformed.

"Leave it to us," a voice declared. The Samurai turned to see Serena, Kylie, Lily, the kids and Rose all standing there.

"Where did..? Never mind," he shook his head, transforming quickly.

The team fought with force above as the four rushed to the two wounded teenagers.

"Emily!" Serena shook her sister, "wake up! Please, Emily. Wake up!"

"Alright, dear," Rose sat on her knees before Riley, who was breathing heavily, "you just relax. Grandma still has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Impossible!" Negatron yelled as he was brought down, "you can't beat me a second time!"

"Think again, Nilock," Jayden snarled, "come on, guys! For Emily!"

"And Riley!" Wesley mumbled.

"And Rose," Mia whispered.

"And Lily," Mike muttered.

"And the kids," Kevin murmured.

"And Serena and Kylie," Antonio spoke softly.

"Katana Power: Final Strike!" they all yelled together, defeating Negatron again…for good.

"Yes!" they all high fived before going to normal size.

The Samurai ran, hearts pounding, Jayden in the lead. Back at the sight, all of them had tears going down their faces.

"Riley!" Wesley scooped his girlfriend and held her close.

"You guys!" the Samurai hugged their weeping friends.

Jayden faced Serena and asked, "Where's Emily?"

"She's.." the girl broke down in weeping as she looked at her younger sister's body.

"Gone," Kylie whispered.

Author Note: Oh, no! No flames, P.S.!


	19. Element

We have to do what now? 20

Grief hung in the air. Kevin held his students tight as the others wept.

"I tried," Rose held onto Mia, "but it was too late."

"I know you did," Mia buried her teary face in her red robe, "and it's going t-to be fi-fine." She kept weeping miserably.

"I couldn't feet her heartbeat," Lily cried with Mike, "she was gone before we could.."

"I know," he ran his had along her hair, "don't worry."

"Poor chica," Antonio kept crying with Serena and Kylie doing the same in his arms, "poor chica, poor chica.."

"She died saving all of us," Wesley weeped, "she's a hero."

"My fault," Riley murmured softly, her tears streaking the dirt on her cheeks, "my fault, my fault.."

"No," Wesley rocked her, "it is nobody's fault. Now just sleep."

Jayden was on his knees before his girlfriend. Emily lay there, lifeless in his arms. Tears fell onto her torn clothes as he trembled.

"Mrs. Emily?" Andy emerged from the trees, "what happened?"

"She died saving the world," Jayden whispered.

"Oh, no," he was grief striken as he put the rose he'd picked for her in her curly blonde hair, "if only music could heal her like she healed me."

He pulled out his shiny flute and played a slow, sad tune. The Earth trembled, and it hit Jayden.

"Kid, let me see that," he took the flute and handed it to Serena, "play!"

Confused, she did so. The music filled the air, and the Earth trembled in more approval.

"Keep it up!" Jayden rose and ran, calling, "I'll be right back!"

Minutes, he came back, out of breath and sweaty, holding an old, old book. He held it up for the Samurai to see.

"Make this symbol," he grabbed Emily's fallen samuraizer and tossed it to Serena, "hurry!"

When they did, they sank into the Earth around Emily. Jayden made the Earth symbol with his samuraizer, and the Earth around her expanded. It wrapped around her like a cocoun as a flash blinded them. When it died, the cocoun was there. Slowly, he crumbled into the Earth like it had never happened.

"That was to summon the Earth," Jayden explained, "it worked."

That's when Emily's whimpered.

"Emily!" Jayden dropped to his knees and held her as she opened her hazel eyes again.

"J-Jay?" she looked at everybody's tears and gasped, "I.."

"Yes," he stroked her blonde curls, "but it's okay now. Everything's going to be fine."

She wept into his gray shirt until she'd finally fallen asleep.

But she was alive.

Author Note: Horray for not being dead! :D


	20. Face it

We have to do what now? 21

Emily laid in her bed, lights dancing before her eyes. She'd already recovered as far as her death, but there was something that was wrong. She had decided that it was just worry. But, just to be safe, she had taken the day off.

"Hey, babe," Jayden slipped in, "you okay?"

"I.." she strained to keep her vison straight, "I'm…not really well."

"What happened?" he got to her side.

"I don't know," her hazels filled with warm tears, "I feel weak and my vison can't stay straight."

The Red Ranger felt her forehead and nodded in thought.

"I think it's just recovery," he replied, "you died for a time there, kid. It may just be aftershock."

Nodding, Emily took his hand weakly. In hopes to help her, he scooped her up and took her outside. In the garden, she slept against him. He felt her palm, and he suddenly gulped. He felt something coursing in her veins that didn't quite feel right. He carried her to the doctor to check it out as she slept.

"Poison," the doctor announced, "but only slight. Just a little needle dosage and she'll be just fine."

Face pale, the Red Ranger carried her home and laid her in bed. Moments later, she woke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just learned," he searched for the right words, "that you are slightly poisoned. Probably from all those poison words he sent at you. But a slight needle dosage and you'll be okay." He held up the needle and medicine kit.

"Okay," she held out her arm and closed her eyes.

_Oh, no, _Jayden thought, _me? _

He was terrified of needles, and he didn't want to hurt Emily. But she trusted him, and he had to save her before it got worse. Trying to steady his shaky hand, he filled up the needle with yellow liquid and put it in her veins. When it was over, he put a band-aid over it and let go of his air.

"Thanks," she smiled before falling asleep.

Jayden tucked her in and went into the living room. Wesley was talking about girls with Antonio, Kevin and Mike were sparring, and Mentor was meditating. Things seemed very calm and peaceful.

"Hey," he suddenly realized something with a turn to Antonio, "where's Mia?"


	21. Okay?

We have to do what now? 22

Mia was standing at Rose's grave. She had just been informed Rose had been fighting cancer, and she lost. She'd passed away that morning, and the Pink Ranger was heartbroken. She laid a pink rose on the stone and cried freely. Rose had been her best friend this whole time. And now she was gone.

"Hey," a voice spoke to her.

She turned to see Antonio. When Jayden noticed her being gone, Antonio had decided to find her. Mia got on her knees and cried. Antonio noticed the engraving, he swallowed. The Gold Ranger got beside her and held her securely. He held the crying girl until she'd run out of tears.

"Mia," he stroked her black hair, "it's going to be alright, chica."

"I know," she drew in shaky breaths, "I know it is. But-but Rosie was my best friend. Now what'll I do without her?"

"You are strong," Antonio soothed her, "she's in a better place now. And you'll be with her soon. But right now she's looking after you, sad that you're crying over her. I'm sure she wants you to keep on until it's time to join her."

Rain began to sprinkle down.

"See?" he pointed to the water, "those are her tears. Rose wants you to keep on, Mia. She wants you to be happy."

Wiping her tears, Mia stood up with him.

"You're right," she nodded, "I have to keep pushing on for her."

"That's the Mia I know," Antonio held her close.

Smiling waterly, the Pink Ranger hugged the grave stone before following Antonio back to The Shiba House. The Samurai team surrounded her, soothing her and assuring the girl. She nodded and slowly began to feel happy again. After about a hour, she was like new. The only thing was the grief in her heart, but she would be fine.

"Where's Emily?" she asked after a while.

When Jayden told her about the slight poison, Mia went pale. She went into their room and sat at her friend's side.

"Hey, Mia," Emily's hazels fluttered open, "what's wrong?"

"Rosie just died," Mia sniffed.

"Oh, Mia," Emily held her friend to sooth her.

"I'm okay," her black eyes started to fill with tears, "but you aren't."

"I know you're scared because of my brush with death and the poison that is leaving my body," Emily caught on quick, "but don't worry. I'm going to okay just like you. I'm not going to die."

"I'm.." Mia began to cry, "I just don't want to lose my family."

"You aren't," the Yellow Ranger held her, "not for a long, long time. We're all going to live, fufill our dreams, and have lots and lots of babies. And when it's time to die, we're going to be old and happy."

Looking at her friend, Mia whispered, "You're right. Emily, you are so strong and brave. Much better than me."

"No," the girl blushed, "you…"

"Trust me," the Pink Ranger held her hands, "you are a lot better about the bad things, Em."

Smiling, the youngest Ranger hugged her big sister. The two girls got to their feet and went outside to talk.

Losing Rosie was horrible. But with her family, Mia knew she was going to be okay.


	22. Temper

We have to do what now? 23

Well, that was certainly a heck of a June.

The grief in Mia's heart was soon faint. Sure, she would always miss Rosie. But she was going to be strong. Like the doctor promised, Emily was soon back to normal. The Samurai went back to their summertime jobs. Mentor was pretty disappointed that they had transformed, though. He knew it was to save Emily, bur she shouldn't have done it as it was.

"Emily," he looked at her after their first day back on their jobs, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

She followed him into his study. Sitting on a chair, she looked up at her old, wise mentor.

"You should not have transformed, even to battle Negatron," he chided her, "your doubles could have taken him without you brushing with death. It was a very wrong thing to do on your part."

"He attacked me first," she protested.

"Then you should have contacted me," he replied.

"Being a Samurai is in my blood," she got to her feet, "and I can't help protecting people."

"Well that isn't your time to be a Samurai," he was clearly annoyed, "and to insure this doesn't happen again, give me your samuraizer."

"What?" she cried, "Ji…"

"Hand it over," he held out his hand, "you don't need it, and you have shown me you can't handle it, even under my orders."

She was about to protest more, but his hard glare made her bite her tongue. Reluctantly, she handed over her morpher.

"Thank you," he told her, "now, head to bed. All of you need rest for your jobs."

Turning her back, she stormed into her and Mia's room. The Pink Ranger looked up, a little startled at her friend's anger.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Mentor took my samuraizer," Emily was trying not to yell, "he said I couldn't handle it, even under his orders."

"He's just looking for us," Mia tried to call her down.

"No!" the Yellow Ranger shouted, "he's…he's just…he's just a.." Mia gasped at the curse word the exited Emily's mouth.

Her eyes widening, the Samurai girl slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Emily," Mentor came in, "we do not use that kind of laungauge around this house hold. I'm sorry, but you're grounded."

"What?" she gasped, "no!"

"You will not leave this house except for your job," he told her, "no training or 'hanging out.' You will do chores and eat here only. Your bedtime is eight. One week. Understand?"

Trembling with emotion, Emily nodded. Pressing herself into a little ball in the closet, she didn't come out until she got sick from tears.

Author Note: This looks like T-R-O-U-B-L-E. D:


	23. Grounded

We have to do what now? 24

Well, Emily being grounded certainly didn't help anything as far as Jayden and Mentor's bond. When Jayden found out, he avoided Ji at any and all costs. And when he had to be with him, he barely looked or talked to him. Basically, the Red Ranger was furious. Unlike Mentor Ji, he knew sometimes people made make mistakes. He highly disagreed with this harshness.

"Jayden," Mentor confronted Jayden the first full day after that happened, "I know you don't agree with my choice. But you need to understand I did it because she was being disrespectful toward me."

"In what way?" Jayden asked.

"She was protested against me taking her samuraizer," he explained, "and she cursed, which I strictly forbid in this household."

The Red Ranger thought that was just stupid. But he wasn't in favor of getting grounded himself, so he just went to his room. Flopping down on his bed, he let out a groan. Wesley looked up from his book at that.

"What's with the pouty face?" he asked.

"Emily's grounded, Wesley," he gripped, "she isn't aloud to do anything but do chores, eat, sleep, and work at her job. She can't hang out with me."

"I can understand your anger," Wesley nodded, "but it's just one week. You can surrive until then, right?"

"But it's totally unfair," the Red Ranger heaved a sigh.

"I don't agree with it any more than you do," his voice went lower at these words, "but do you really want to be grounded too?"

"No," his friend threw a pillow over his face.

"Then just deal with it," the Silver Ranger told him, going back to his book.

In the meantime, Emily was sleeping in Mentor's room this week so she wouldn't talk to Mia. She looked at the ceiling from her floor mat, boredom ticking in her mind. Rolling over, she thought about her life.

She regreted cursing. But she knew this was too harsh for one little mistake. But she didn't want to be grounded any longer, so she didn't protest. She suddenly noticed something: Mentor never punished Mia like this. She remembered the day he should have gotten angry with her in full image now.

"_Wow," the Samurai marveled Ji's motorcycle. _

"_Well, seeing as I don't have to clean up after this," Mentor patted the handle, "it seemed perfect." _

"_Well, let's take this bad boy for a ride," Mike started to get on. _

"_You Rangers do not get on," Ji blocked the way, "you have more important things to do. Now, go train." _

_Sighing, the Samurai went back to the Dojo. Mia stayed behind, looking at it a little more. It was so majestic, and she had just gotten her driver's license… _

"_Mia?" Emily looked at her, "you coming?" _

"_Yeah," she shook her head, going after her friend. _

_After the sun went down, they decided to play Truth or Dare. _

"_Okay, Mia," Mike looked at the Pink Ranger, "truth or dare?" _

"_Dare," she smiled. _

"_Okay," he grinned, "I dare you to drive Mentor Ji's new motorcycle to town and back." _

"_What?" she shook her midnight hair, "no way." _

"_Come on," Mike coaxed, "you know you want too." _

_Smiling slyly, she got the key. As she drove, Mia felt free and wild. This was so amazing…Suddenly, she saw headlights behind her. _

_Emily watched with the others as Mentor parked his car. A ashamed looking Mia stepped out of the back, and they entered. _

"_She is _so _goin' get grounded," Mike muttered, thus getting a jab in the ribs from Emily. _

"_Mia," Mentor looked at her, "since you are a good girl and this is the first time I have ever seen you do anything wrong, I will give you a warning." _

"_Yes, Ji," she nodded. _

"_Besides," he gave her a half smile, "I've always wanted to get someone to test my vechile." _

_The two laughed, and Mia returned to the game. _

"_Okay, Mike," she looked at the Green Ranger, "truth or dare?" _

The real Emily's eyes narrowed. Mia was never in trouble, no matter what she did. And Emily messed up one time over one word and now she was grounded. Sure, she'd morphed. But so hadn't the others? Besides, Mentor was always telling them to fight by instinct. So hadn't she?

The Yellow Ranger closed her eyes as Mentor Ji entered. He got into his bed, and started snoring. Her anger flared at him. He didn't even glance at her. She made a choice before falling into light, dreamless sleep.

"Emily?" Ji looked up as she entered the next day, "what are you doing home? Your job isn't over for another five hours."

"Oh, I know," she nodded, "I quit."

Author Note: Oh, no. What's Mentor going to say about this? And since when did Emily become such a rebel? O_O


	24. Heart

We have to do what now? 25

Author Note: Hey, guys! Okay, I LOVE this story in every way, but for the time being I am going to say it is going to be a little while before I update. Sorry about that, but I have a lot of stories that need to be addressed before I address these. If you guys want, I would like to make this a long story. But until then, I have to fix the other stories. :D Enjoy!

"You _quit_?" Mentor yelled.

"Did I stutter?" Emily shrugged, walking past the shocked elder and locking herself in her room.

Mentor couldn't believe it. When the other Samurai got home, he came up to Jayden and Mia.

"No way," Jayden was shocked when he told them.

"What happened?" Kevin inquired.

After Mentor re-explained, Mia told him, "I'll get her out and we'll talk to her."

"You can't!" Mentor called after her, "she locked herself in her room!"

Moments later, he heard two screams. Mia pulled Emily by the ankles into the meeting room, the Yellow Ranger screaming, "Let me go!"

"Emily," Mentor looked at the Yellow Ranger.

Screaming, the Yellow Ranger kicked Mia away and ran. The Samurai dashed after her. All six tailed her as she dashed through the forest. Finally, Mia and Antonio tackled her. The two pinned her down, and Mike and Wesley held her steady as they pulled her up. Kevin pushed her into Jayden, who held her squirming body until she gave up. The Red Ranger carried her into the Shiba House and sat her in her chair.

"Emily," Mentor tried again, "I am…"

"You always give Mia slack!" Emily yelled, "and punish me harshly!"

"Emily…"

"It's like you only care about her!"

"Emily…"

"What about me? It's like you don't even like me!"

"Emily…"

"And…"

"EMILY!"

"What?"

"I am not mad,"

"_What?" _

"I was being too harsh," Mentor explained, "I understand your rebelling against it. I was not thinking, and you are not grounded anymore. I am very sorry."

"Me, too," she smiled.

"But if you ever do anything like that again…"

Grinning, she hugged him. "I won't."

Patting her back, he handed her the phone. She got rehired, and the others decided to go to a movie. She joined them after she got off the phone, and Mentor sat down to read.

"She's a good kid," he chuckled.

Little did he know her quitting and staying quit would have saved them all a lot of trouble the next day.

Author Note: Oh, cliffy…sorry! And it will not be too long! :D Oh, and reviews? They are welcomed with open arms. :D


	25. Make it?

We have to do what now? 26

Emily was happy to be working again as a flute player. Summer was coming to a close, and these were some of last days she had with her students. She grown close with them, but hey. She still had to be a Samurai. But she noticed how Adam wasn't there.

When she asked his sister, her eyes went misty. Concerned, she called his home. His mother answered, and her voice said she'd been crying.

"Is everything okay with Adam?" Emily asked, now extremely concerned.

"He's…" the women had to take a few breaths, "he's..dying."

"What happened?" the Yellow Samurai gasped.

"He's been battling liukemeuia," the lady wept. Suddenly, there was movement on the line.

"Mrs. Emily," the weak voice of Adam spoke to her, "please. I want to see you again."

"I'll be right there," when she hung up, the blonde lined up the girls and they went to Adam's house.

After all the girls cried and said goodbye to him, Emily went into his room. Adam was laying on his bed, device hooked up to him, and he was weak and pale with rattling breaths.

"Mrs. Em," he coughed, "I'm sorry. I won't…I can't go to our big concert."

"No," she took his hand, "no, you're not dying. You are going to die, yes. But when you're an old man, happy."

"But…" his eyes had tears in them, "but the doctor said I'll die tonight."

"I don't care what the doctor said," she told him, "I know you can beat this. I believe in you. You've been fighting this all this time. Just try."

"Okay," he coughed, "and if I don't make it…I just wanted to say I love you like my older sister."

"You have an older sister?"

"Not anymore," he wiped a tear and coughed, "she died last year from liuekemia. I miss her, and you…you are like her."

Eyes watering, Emily said softly, "My sister nearly died from a illness. But she made it, and I have faith you'll make it too. I love you too, Adam."

He squeezed her hand, coughing.

"And if you make it," she smiled, "I''ll show you something special."

"Okay," he hugged her neck, "goodbye, Ms. Emily."

"No," she hugged him back, "not goodbye. Just see you soon."

"Okay,' he smiled back, "see you soon."

"Back out she," Emily walked out trying to not to cry. Even though she had faith he would make it…what if he didn't?


	26. Johnny and Rick

We have to do what now? 27

Mia was sorting through the clothes rack to put everything back where it belonged when the bell chimed. She gasped at the guy who came in. He had a black eye, but that face was just the same.

"You," she growled.

"Mia…" he began, but she stomped on his foot.

"You little creep!" she yelled, "taking me to the most suckish movie then trying to make me fall in love! You…" She aimed her fist at his kisser.

"Whoa," he ducked away, "that wasn't me! That was my brother!"

"I don't believe you," the Pink Samurai snarled.

"I've got proof," he held up a birth certificate in proof.

"Oh," she helped him up, "I'm so sorry."

"I've had worse," he smiled at her, "Rick is a two timer. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Johnny." He shook Mia's trembling hand. (That name's for you, Cha Cha Girl 12!)

"Hi, Johnny," she greeted, shaking back, "how can I help you?"

"It's seems like you've been working really hard today," he smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, "I was going to invite you for some lemonade and cupcakes after your shift."

"I don't know," she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"If you don't want too, it's fine," he assured, "just an offer." With that, he strode on off.

He was on her mind all day. He looked so charming, like Rick, but he was nice to her. She decided as she clocked out she could trust just getting to know him. Pulling back her hair into a ponytail, she met him at the bakery. The Samurai Rangers ate there a lot, so she ordered a strawberry milkshake and a green and red frosted cupcake with yellow sprinkles, gold filling, and silver stars.

Johnny got a Mr. Pibb and a vanilla cupcake.

The two chatted a while, and soon he had her trust. Besides looks, Johnny wasn't like Rick at all. He didn't press her and kept it light. She told him about the teenage part of her, (Not the Samurai stuff,) and he described living with a player. He didn't really like his brother, since he ruined his chances of girls, but he plainly really liked Mia.

"I need to get home," the Pink Ranger rose after a couple of hours.

"Aw," he pouted playfully, "well, guess I'll see you around."

"We'll see," she smiled warmly, wiping a spot of icing off his upper lip.

She was thinking about how sweet and charming he was as she headed home. Suddenly, she heard crashing in an ally. Curious, she slunk toward it and hide, peering inside. Johnny and Rick were inside it, but she wasn't sure which one was which until they spoke.

"How dare you steal her away!" one yelled, anger flaring as he slammed the other into the wall.

"You're a two timing player!" the one who was pinned growled, "that's why she doesn't like you! She's smart, and I can not help it if she's really pretty and I like her and she likes me!"

"Mia is going to be my girl," the pinner snarled close to his brother's face, "so I suggest you back off."

_Me? _She gasped silently, _can't Rick catch a clue I do not like him at all? _

"Never," Johnny, who was pinned, pushed his brother back.

"No," Mia revealed herself, "Rick, I don't like you."

"Ha!" Johnny laughed. Enraged, Rick punched him down and pinned Mia against a wall.

"You will go out with me," he snarled to her dangerously, "or else."

"Or else what?" Mia's eyes were full of anger.

"I'll make your life a living heck," he told her, "I'm not leaving you alone until I find someone prettier."

"You don't leave me alone," she snatched a fist full of his collar, "and it will be your last."

"I'm not scared of you," he grabbed her wrist, "now let's go get you in something pretty for our date tonight."

"Get your hands off me!" Mia yelled, jerking away and slamming her fist right into his stomach.

_Don't fight unless you're in danger, _Mentor's words echoed in her mind. When Rick got up and advanced toward her, anger flashing around him, she made a symbol behind her back quickly and pulled out her sword.

"Where..?" Johnny blinked, trying to get up as he stared at the sword.

Ignoring the weapon, Rick leapt out. She kicked up and sent him sprawling with her sword. Staggering, he tried to snatch her wrist. Pushing down _his _wrist, she kicked and did a backflip, cutting slightly. Getting up once more, he snatched the blade. Kneeing his chest, she twirled, catching his jaw painfully. The teenage girl punched him, making him double over, and shoved him in defeat down onto the ground, sore and bruised.

"Whoa!" Johnny stumbled to Mia, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl put away the sword before snatching Rick's wrist, yanking him halfway up, "are we going to have any more problems?"

"No," he shuddered, "I've got prettier chicks to deal with."

Trying to look tough but failing horribly, he stumbled away.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Johnny told her.

"Okay," she lowered her gaze, "but about you liking me…"

"I get it," the sandy-haired good boy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "you don't want to go out with me. It's okay if we're just friends."

"You're really cool," she kissed his nose, "goodbye, Johnny."

"Bye, Mia,"

The two started to walk their separate ways.

"Call me," she called to him.

"We'll see!"

The girl laughed. But that smile faded when she saw her best friend at The Shiba House crying.


	27. Emmaliegh and Gone

We have to do what now? 28

Once again, Jayden was sitting on his lifeguard stand. He was extremely glad this job was almost over. It was just too freakin' _snoring. _He scratched off white flakes from his shoulder from where he'd been sunburned many times. (I know, kind of gross.

"Hi," a girl with sand-blonde hair streaked with red highlights and sea eyes trotted up to him, "my name's Emmaliegh. Are you Jayden Shiba?"

"Yes," he looked down at her slim, pretty body, "how can I help you?"

"I'm here to take over this job for the rest of summer," she smiled at him, "I need some extra money, and Mr. Jones knows you don't like it here."

"Thanks," the teenage boy slid down and smiled at her, "finally, freedom!"

"I love saving lives," she smiled back at him.

"I do more than you think," he mumbled.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me take over," in one graceful motion, she was ontop of the stand.

"No problem," he assured, then he thought of Mentor and his rules, "hey, where did you work before here?"

"Oh, at Rainbow's Trend Waterpark," she replied, "it doesn't pay much, but I was an entertainer for young kids. My partner, Jackson, and I hosted the 'Awesomest Beach Party Ever.' It was fun, I'll admit. Jackson is now back to selling shoes and I am here."

"Interesting," Jayden nodded, "thanks."

"Call me if you get the job" She seemed to read his mind.

"Sure," the Red Ranger trotted off.

At Rainbow's Trend, which was the neighbeer of Rainbow's End, Jayden applied to be the guy host of the 'Awesomest Beach Party Ever'. He was instructed how to do it, how to act, and then to wait for a female host. Relieved, Jayden headed on home to be greeted with his sobbing girlfriend their worried Pink Ranger.

In the meantime, Kevin was working with the kids to do the butterfly stroke. Annabeth and Joey were doing it too fast, Mitch and Chelsey couldn't stay up, and Maria had just been watching.

"Come on, Maria," the Blue Ranger encouraged the youngest girl to try it.

Sucking her little thumb, she shook her head. Getting an idea, Kevin lifted her off the pool side and held her one arm. Making a symbol behind his back, he let it go at her front. She was suddenly floating and swimming with each little motion. Squealing, she started to copy Kevin's demonstrations.

"Whoa!" Annabeth's eyes sparkled, "how did you do that?"

"Um…" he squirmed uncomfortably, "special power I have?"

"Okay," she nodded eagerly, "show us again!"

Smiling, glad they bought it, Kevin made more symbols secretly and helped them swim with them. All of them where having a great time with it. When class was over and the other classes went by, the Blue Ranger headed back to The Shiba House. He was greeted by Mentor Ji at the door.

"Kevin," he told the Blue Samurai, "I need you to practice up on your water symbols. I believe that your pure water can overcome Sanzu water."

"Sure thing," the Water Samurai nodded, reaching for his samuaizer in his pocket. He gasped in alarm.

It was gone.

Author Note: Was it stolen? Oh, and that whole 'Awesomest Beach Party Ever' thing that'll be in a soon chapter? Something like that happened to me when I went to a waterpark, and somehow I wound up the maraca kanga line. (That was akward.) Not kidding. I was going in that line, shaking my maraca, mouthing _Help. _Lol. True story! Just ask ilikefriz. :D


	28. It hurts

We have to do what now? 29

As that was going on, Mike had surrived another long day and was now hanging out with Lily. The two were at an arcade, just chilling out together.

"Check out that new game," Lily pointed to the machine, "Dance Mania Freestyle. Let's play that."

"I can't dance," Mike shook his head, "it's bad."

"Come on, let's try it," she yanked him away from their pizza and entered the money quickly.

A crowd formed quickly. Lily was amazing. She was bouncing up and down, spinning and kicking like a fighter. Swirling her hips, she dropped it down low and struck a fastion pose to end it.

"Beat that," she grinned.

Gulping, he started to do this criss-cross. He backflipped and spun in reverse. Doing a quick split, he did a front flip and finished with dropping it down low. A group of teenagers were betting on the two. Loser had to go home wearing: In Mike's case, underwear and shorts. In Lily's case, shorts and a tanktop.

Mike arrived at the Shiba House half naked.

While that happened, Wesley was with Riley had the park. They were playing Truth or Dare with a group of three boys and two girls.

"Okay, Riley," Wesley grinned to his girlfriend, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she giggled.

"I dare you to…jump in the lake." Everyone looked at the nearby lake.

"Okay!" she squealed, running in.

"I can't believe she did it," one girl commented.

That's when her scream hit the air. Wesley rushed to his girl to see her in the sand, holding her foot.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I stepped on a broken glass piece and it really hurts," the dripping wet girl whimpered.

Scooping her in his arms, he rushed in her the hospital.

_Please, _he prayed, _let Riley be okay. _

In the meantime, (I like the word meantime,) Antonio was teasing and playing with Kylie at the boardwalk. Serena was watching the two with a smile on her face. When the Nilocks were gone, she wanted to marry him and adopt Kylie. She could always use a dad…

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She stepped to the side to take it.

"Whoa!" Kylie laughed as Antonio held her upside by the ankles.

"Antonio," Serena came to him with tears in her eyes, "Kylie's been adopted."


	29. Still there?

We have to do what now? 30

Emily was trembling with emotion in The Shiba House. Mia was holding her biffle in comfort, confused and worried, considering she had no idea _what _was goin' on. Jayden was on the other side of the Yellow Ranger, hand on her trembling shoulder. Mike was in front, stroking a blonde curl, since he had no room anywhere else to try to sooth her.

When her sobs died down, she looked at her concerned friends with her red, tear-stained face. Taking shaky, congested breaths, she explained about Andy. (Sorry about the confustion on the names, lol.) They pitied her and soothed, assuring everything was going to be okay. But she could tell they didn't think he was going to make it.

The poor girl could barely sleep. She restlessly tossed in her bed while Mia was sound, dreaming peaceful dreams. She nestled into the sheets when the door opened. The form of Jayden was before her.

"Can't sleep?" he muttered.

"Not a chance," she whispered, "I'm so scared."

Without asking, the Red Ranger got beside her. He stayed by her side until she was asleep in his arms. Tucking her in securely, he fell asleep in his own bed. When dawn broke, she dressed and ate quickly. Grabbing her flute and tucking her morpher in her pocket, she scurried out to the studio.

All the girls were crying, and even more so Andy's sister. The teenage girl rushed to the younger child.

"Is he…?" she asked worriedly.

"No," she wept, "he died this morning."

Emily's heart fell. Standing aruptedly, she ran to his home and burst into his room, dodging his weepy parents. The young boy was in his bed, unbreathing. She held him in her arms and cried mournfully.

"You're not dead," she suddenly whispered, "Andy, don't listen. I know you're not. Just open your eyes for me."

His eyes didn't move and his lungs didn't open.

"They say you're gone," she mumbled into his ear, "they say you lost the battle. But you're still alive. Prove to them the adults were wrong."

Nada.

"Andy, prove to us you're still there and I promise I'll show you a secret," she stroked his hair, "just between the two of us. Deal?"

Suddenly, she heard a breath and felt the beating of his heart.

"Deal," his eyes opened up.

"I knew it," she wept, holding him tight, "I knew you could beat this."

"I guess recovery his only thing to do now," he weakly sat up in bed, "when will you show me the secret?"

"Now," she brushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled out her morpher, "go, go Samurai!"

He coughed at the sight.

"You're a Samurai Ranger?" he whispered.

"Yes," she smiled, "but it'll be our secret."

"Why?"

"I don't exactly want people swarming me and evil attacking when I'm not morphed," she explained gently.

"Cool," he held onto her neck, "you're more alike my sister than I thought."

"What?" Emily blinked.

"She was going to be a Samurai Ranger," he admitted to her, "we're part of the Red Ranger family. When she passed away, my brother, Jayden, took her place."

"Wow," she was amazed, "he never told me he had a brother. Guess that little secret is out." She smiled.

"He never wanted you guys to know," he bowed his head, "keep my secret and I'll keep yours, okay?"

"Okay," she understood, "then you should know he's my boyfriend."

"One day you'll be my aunt," Andy beamed happily.

Emily laughed, then noticed how tired he was. Demorphing, she tucked him in securely.

"Sleep tight," she smiled, "love you, Andy."

"Love you too," he fell into slumber.

Silently, she crept out and went downstairs to spread the good news. Little did they know, not everything at the hosipital was as good with Riley.

Author Note: Oh, and guys, I know Jayden's REAL secret. Want to know it? PM me and I'll let ya' know! :D :D :D


	30. Hope

We have to do what now? 31

Wesley stared at Riley, tears falling down his red cheeks. She was now so hurt, her foot ruined. She needed to have it replaced, which it now was. Because of him she now had a fake foot. This was all his fault. She was sleeping, the gas not worn off yet.

"Hm..." she stirred soon.

Wiping his face quickly, he watched her eyes open. She smiled at him weakly.

"Check me out," she joked, "I gots a fake foot."

"Because of me," he tried to hide his warm tears, "oh my gosh, Riley. This is all my fault and I'm a terrible boyfriend and..."

"I'm not mad," she grasped his hand in comfort, "Wesley, don't beat yourself up over it. It's not your fault."

"But..."

"No buts," she pulled him down, "now kiss me."

The passion in her kiss assured him she was okay. He sat beside her, holding her strong in his arms. She smiled, head on his lap, heart beating for him.

"Wesley," she sighed, "you know I'm sorry I have to move."

"Yeah," she'd told him earlier, so he made the next few weeks their best, "heck of a way to leave by."

"I've got something to remember you by," she smiled at her foot.

"Not really what I was going for," she laughed at this remark.

"It's fine," she crawled closer into his chest, "it'll go with me wherever I go. Just like you in my heart."

"You have got to be the coolest girl in history,"

They laid beside each other, him holding onto her as she stroked his brown hair. This would be their last night together, and they were going to just absorb each other as much as possible. They fell asleep beside each other until dawn broke.

In the meantime, Antonio and Serena were grieving over Kylie. She stared at them with big eyes in the early sunlight, bags in her hands and backpack on her back. She was frowning, knowing she'd miss them.

"I love you, Mom," she threw her arms around Serena's neck.

"I love you, too," the blonde held her temporary child tight.

"And I love you, Toni!" she held onto Antonio.

"Of course I love you, chica," he picked her up and spun her around, "now, go have you an adventure and visit me when I'm old."

"I will never forget my family," she reached for Serena, and the three were in a secure hug for a long time.

"Come on!" the little coco-blonde, blue eyed girl who was now Kylie's sister bounced to her, "let's get home!"

Kylie looked at her new parents, sister, then back at the two who held her close.

"Go on," her old mother set her down, "that's your family."

"Right," Antonio kissed her cheek, "go get 'em."

"Bye," Kylie looked back once before hugging her sister, "we're sisters, CeCe!"

"I know!" CeCe squealed back.

"Cecilia, Kylie," their parents smiled, "come on."

The brown haired child never looked back as they drove away. Serena cried in Antonio's chest softly as they stood their, missing her forever.

"She never looked back," the Mexican male told his girlfriend, "and so we should go on."

"I miss her," the blonde foster mom, "that's going to be the hardest part of this job. But I'll survive. It's good practice."

He smiled at her, and she laughed with him. Playfully, they went in and chased each other, spirits flying above the depression. Losing 'their' foster child was hard. But if they ever got married...wouldn't the losing be just the same?


	31. Evening of the Flutes

We have to do what now? 32

"Help!" Kevin yelped, "Mia, help! IT'S KILLING ME!" The Pink Ranger rushed to him to find a tie straggling her crush's neck.

Gasping, she carefully undid the piece of clothing from his neck. Color returned to his pale face as he gasped for air.

"Thanks," he then saw what she was wearing, "wow." She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress and gold heels with her hair all combed and curled in a ponytail.

"I know," she chuckled as she straightened his suit collar and dusted his vest, putting his tie on right, "better, much?"

"Very much," he agreed.

"Come on," Jayden appeared in the doorway with a black suit like Kevin's, only with red hems instead of blue, "Em will give us our own personal earthquake if we're late."

"Coming!" Kevin locked arms with Mia as they followed their leader out of his room.

In the meeting room, Mike and Antonio wore suits like matched Jayden and Antonio's, only they had green hems/gold hems instead of red hems/blue hems. Wesley was wearing a silver suit with black hems, and Mentor had on a white suit. It was the night of the concert, and everyone was going. Lily was standing beside Mike wearing a dark green sleeveless dress with diamonds at the bust, her blonde hair curls in a high ponytail with a necklace on that was Mike's symbol. She was wearing black heels with sparkles, and she kept blushing from him telling her so was amazing.

"I guess we're ready," Jayden looked at everybody.

"Wait!" Riley rumbled inside. She was wearing a silver dress with puffy sleeves and black slippers.

"Yea, you made it," Wesley embraced his ex girlfriend.

"I'm in a bit of a rush," she sighed, "I'm moving tomorrow, you know."

"I know," he sighed, his heart aching.

"No frowny faces!" Antonio played with his best friend's frown, "happy face! We're going to go see Emily's work pay off!"

"Okay," the brown haired laughed, "let's go." The Samurai all headed outside into the late summer air to stand on the curb.

Finally, the bus sputtered around to a stop in front of them. Handing over their tickets, they all sat toward the back. Wesley and Riley sat together, Mike was with Lily, Antonio ended up with Jayden, and Kevin and Mia were together. Sadly, Mentor ended up beside a little boy with earphones in his ears who talked too loud, smacked his bubblegum, and was egging him on about being a 'creepy old dude in a dress.'

When the bus finally groaned to a stop, that boy was upside down, knocked off, and Mentor was running off. The Rangers laughed at that and filed to their front row seats. Considering their budget, they could only afford five seats. Lily perched on Mike's lap, Riley was in Wesley's, Mia sat in Kevin's, Mentor sat solo, Serena arrived in a gold dress and yellow sandles and sat in Antonio's, and Jayden sat on the ground.

The crowd's buzz died when the red curtain opened up. Emily's flute class all sat, the girls looking beautiful in their dresses with their flutes in their laps. Adam was in the center, looking very devilish in his handsome tux. Emily walked out wearing a yellow dress, red sparkly slippers, and a multicolored necklace. She took the microphone in one hand and spoke.

"Hello, everyone. First I want to thank you all for coming to the concert, but this isn't mine. This is their concert," she motioned to the kids, "all of these kids have been amazing and are all seriously talented. I love them all, and now I present to you a concert to remember!" Everyone clapped as she faced the kids.

The music they played for warm up was beautiful as it was. Everyone sauluted the American flag when they played the National Anthem, and the rest was as EPIC if not more. They played: 'Abide with Me', 'Johnny B. Goode,' 'Hello fall', and much more. There were some essmbles and duets, and Adam did a solo. Everyone was crying by the end of his song, which he wrote himself. Emily had been playing with them all that time, and she did a little solo as well. They ended with a rock and role tune called 'Rockin' Robin'.

The crowd roared and clapped loudly for them all they took a bow. Families swarmed Emily, thanking her as kids said goodbye. Adam latched onto her when most of it died down and people had left.

"I'm really going to miss you," he sniffed.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she kissed his forehead, "but I will visit you when…" She winked, and he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Ms. Emily," he grinned, "invite me to the wedding." He went off with his sister and parents, and she chuckled as Jayden slipped after them and the other Rangers swarmed her.

"I am really proud of you, Emily," Mentor told her, "you did your job ectremley well, and your solo was, er…epic."

"No!" Mike shook his head, "it was freaking EPIC." Everyone laughed before she hugged everyone, blushing as they complemented her.

"Hey, I'll catch up," she told them as many other people got refreashments, "go ahead."

"To the pizza!" Mike led the way with a laughing Lily.

The blonde made her way through the huge pack, making excuses and laughing at jokes. Finally, she got outside to see Jayden there, staring across the moonlite pavement. He was the only one who didn't seem to be a in a cheery mood.

"I found out," she got his attention.

"About what?" he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"About your sister and that Adam was your brother," she came up to him, "his parents told me." That was a lie, but hey. She had Adam's word.

"I miss my family," he sighed, "and I really miss my sister."

"I know you do," she nuzzled his jaw, "and they will wait patiently. I know they love you just like you love them."

"Right," he nodded, "they know it's kind of hard. That man…he isn't my dad."

"I'm sorry for that," she knew Jayden's father was killed in battle, "but I know he is looking at you proudly from heaven."

"Thanks, Em," he smiled, back to his cheerful mood, "now, you were the BOMB DIGGITY!"

She laughed loudly as he told her how good she was. They kissed before she took his arm, pulling him inside for food. That evening, the couple stood outside and held each other close as the others caught the bus home.

"You know," she sighed, "as you guys wrap up your jobs, I've got some time to kill."

He smiled into her curls before slipping the sign up sheet into her little red purse for being female host.


	32. The Bestest Beach Party Ever

We have to do what now? 33

Author Note: Holy moly! Thirty three? WE HAVE THIRTY THREE CHAPTER INVESTED IN THIS STORY? WHOA! That is a new record for me...anyway, I know it's no longer summer. Not much reviews...*Shivers* Lonely...well, a couple more including this and we'll start on the RIGHT SEASON of this series! :D Enjoy!

Emily stared at the large building of Rainbow's Trend before her. She'd found the slip Jayden had secretly put in her purse, thinking of it as destiny. Taking a deep breath, thinking _What the heck?_, she trotted inside. Seeing as no other had tried out or anything, she got the gig. She about died of laughter when she saw Jayden and what he was wearing.

He wore a plaid orange shirt with white stripes, hiked up blue jeans, a green and purple tropical shirt, a purple and white dotted bowtie, and he had no shoes on. His coco blonde hair was all wet and messed up, as if he came home from his job at the circus to surf with a dude who wore a suit he lost.

"Laugh all you want," he stuck out his tongue at her, "but your outfit isn't much better."

She was very quickly pouting in her new getup. She wore a puffy buttoned cotton blouse, a large flowy purple and yellow skirt, flip flops like butter, and her hair was all glittery in a ponytail. Basically she looked like a flirty tropical chick who liked the color purple and sparkles.

"Service with a smile, Emy," Jayden snickered, turning her ruby red lips up.

"Then fix your bowtie, Jay Jay," she undid it and ran, laughing as he tried to grab it back.

When got it back, they noticed a lot of kids were starting to stare. Their boss winked from the side near a pool, and they picked up their microphones. They'd already learned their scripts, so it was time for action.

"Hey, kids!" Jayden spoke first, kneeling down to high five all of them, "is everyone having fun here at Rainbow's Trend!"

"Yeah!" all of them chorused, all giggly and shy and boucning all at the same time.

"Well, my friend Emy and I did some help to have even more fun!" he smiled at his girlfriend then to the kids, "we're throwing at Beach Party, and your all invited!"

The kids squealed and laughed.

"So, are you ready to have some fun with me and my buddy Jay Jay?" the blonde spoke, ruffling Jayden's hair.

"Sure," the kids didn't seem too excited by her, and she blinked in surprise.

"All right!" the two teens did a high five.

"This is going to be The Bestest Beach Party Ever!" Jayden exclaimed, getting a cheery response from his fans.

XXXXXXX

"Why does this have to be the last lesson?" the kids whined as Kevin finished up their finishing end party.

"Sorry, kiddos," he hugged them all, "I am so proud of you."

"Kids," their parents stared at them from the side, sad but proud.

The guys all fist bumped, Chelsey hugged him, and Annabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she mumured before dashing off, gushing to her family, "HE LET ME KISS!"

Laughing, he looked down at his youngest student. Maria clung to his neck and wept.

"I don't wanna go home!" she wailed, "I want to stay with you!"

"Sorry, kid," he looked for her parents, "where are your parents?"

She sniffed and clung to his neck. Furrowing his eyebrows, he started to search for someone to explain. Soon, he came upon Maria's house. He saw a bunch of police in the drive, and a pale looking women being carried out.

"Sir, are you her brother?" a police officer asked Kevin.

"What happened?" the African American demanded.

"Her mother died of fever," the man sighed, "and her father has left the country. Are you her brother?"

He looked down at the young girl in his arms. She was weeping, and, though she didn't understand, he knew she knew her parents were gone for good. He cradled her in his arms protectivly. It wasn't right to lie, but he wouldn't let her be alone.

"Does she have any other family?" he spoke softly.

"Not that will take her," the man was grave, "so...I take it your not her brother?"

Making a choice, the Blue Ranger, "As a matter of fact, I am."

XXXXXXXX

"Already, everybody. Lets get in a line!" Jayden filed all the kids in a line. They giggled, and girls reddened a little when he touched them.

"Okay, here's the plan," Emily bubbled, "we're all going to do a parade! Lets go!" She started to march in place, and the kids shrugged and followed her lead.

Jayden bounced beside his girlfriend, and they all paraded down the street, all laughing.

"March two three four!" the coco blonde called, "hut! Hut! Hut! Wave to the people, everyone!" The kids laughed as they waved to their snickering parents.

"Whoa!" Emily tripped over a rock, and he was quick to catch her. The girls giggled, pulling out their phones to take pictures of it.

"Great," the male steadied her, "go PhotoBucket!" They all snickered and finished the march.

XXXXXXXXX

"Freedom!" Mia flopped back in her big old t-shirt and gray sweatpants, back from work, "finally!"

Suddenly, the fish smell hit her. She covered her nose as Antonio came in, stumbled from tiredness.

"That goodness that's over," he tried to sit by Mia, but she darted away.

"Take a shower!" she demanded.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" he looked a little hurt.

"You stank of fish," she replied, waving away the stink.

"I do?" he sniffed his shirt and shrugged, "oh, well. Give Fish Boy a hug." He opened his arms, exposing her to smell of sweat and fish.

Squealing, she ran from him. The Golden Ranger took her wrist and pulled her against his chest tightly. Gasping for air when he let go, she collasped dramticly on her bed. She gulped down air and coughed.

"You're going to pay for that," she grinned evilly. THe next thing he knew, he was screaming as she chased _him, _trying to swat his bottom with a flyswatter, "take it like a man!"

"No way!" he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Putting the flyswatter in her back pocket, she undid the screws on the vent duct. Grinning, she slid in and wiggled her way to vent in the bathroom. He was snickering, looking smug as he fixed his hair. Undoing hose screws, she dropped in, landing on her feet. He about jumped out his skin before she pinned him to the ground. Wresting with his flailing limbs, she pinned his hands behind his back and got ontop of him.

Laughing in victory, she swatted his bottom with her device a couple of times. Not hard, but he could feel it a bit.

Pretending to be in agony, he rolled over when she got off and rubbed his struck part and howled. He dropped to his knees, wincing in fake torture.

"WHY?" he wailed, falling ontop of his back, "ow!"

"Shut up!" she laughed, "get up and take a shower before I do it again."

"Meep!" he pushed her out of the door. Minutes later, she heard the shower running.

New problem: He could not sing in the shower.

XXXXXXXX

"Now it's time to unleash your inner musican," Emily told the kids, handing them hand marcas and taborines, "let's go!" They all started to play, which sounded awful, but it was a sight.

"You sound beautiful, Emy," Jayden spoke as she shook her marcas.

"You're not too bad yourself, Jay Jay," she laughed, "but I'm a star!" She started to shake it out and make the other kids unheard.

"Now, Emy," Jayden crossed his arms, "that's not very nice."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Kids?" the coco blonde looked at them.

"Your being a braggart!" a little girl spoke up.

"Let us be a part too!" a boy agreed.

"It's not fair!" two twin girls harmonized.

"Come on, let's do it together!" a boy suggested.

"Right! Come on, Emy. It'll be funnier together!" a girl, younger than the rest, took lead.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bowed her head like the script said.

"It's okay," Jayden tilted up her chin, "let's party!" And the 'music' went on.

XXXXXXXX

"Dude, what up with the kid?" Mike asked when he returned from a date with Lily. Kevin was watching the Looney Tunes with Maria.

"I'll be right back," the Blue Samurai set her down, pulling Mike to the side and explaining.

"Mentor won't approve," the Green Ranger looked sympathtic.

"I know," the disiplined swordsman sighed, "but I won't let her go. She needs me."

"Yeah," he scooped her up, "hey, baby. I'm your Uncle Mike."

"Michael," she smiled, kissing his cheek. Kevin laughed at her sounding just like Mia before taking her in his arms, lifting her up to blow air under her shirt.

She giggled loudly. Laying her on the couch, the two boys tickling her until she was howling.

XXXXXXXX

"This is so awesome!" Emily giggled as the kids had a hullhooping contest.

"Yeah," Jayden agreed, "whoa!" His rings fell to the ground, "Darn." He started to pout.

"Alright, alight," she laughed, "winner!" She annoucned to the leader girl, high fiving her.

"No pouting," the two twins looked at Jayden, who was still pouting.

"Let's cheer him up," the girl grinned, pulling out waterguns for them.

They were soon all laughing as Jayden was soaked.

"Let's dry off," he declared, and they were all soon dancing like crazy.

"Well, thanks for making this the bestest beach party ever!" Jayden grinned, "right, Emy!"

"Tots, Jay Jay," she kissed him, and the kids left laughing.

Author Note: LOL! REVIEW!


	33. Heck of a way to end Summer

We have to do what now? 34

Author Note: Okay, okay, okay. Summer is LLLLLLLLOOOONNNNGGGGG gone, but I need to get the last chapter of this before I can start my next one in this series! It's a seasonal series, next is fall! (Even though now it is late in fall). Oh, well. It won't be as long as this one, for sure! Now, Winter on the other hand…Har, har. But enjoy this last chapter as much as you can and remember a warmer time…^_^s

"Normal clothes!" Emily grinned, content, "I can wear normal clothes again!"

"That weren't _that_ bad," Jayden was still holding onto his bowtie.

"You're a troubled young man," she shook her curls.

"And that's why you love me," he kissed her nose.

"Ew!" Wesley wrinkled his nose from setting the table, "do that somewhere else!"

"You're just jealous!" Jayden sang, which resulted in him being chased outside.

"Grief," Mike rolled his eyes as he walked in with Lily, "is dinner ready or what?"

"Did Mia cook it?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

"No, I did," the blonde chuckled, "dinner!"

Everyone was soon eating. Except…

"Where's Kevin?" Mentor looked up from his plate.

"Ur…" Mike squirmed a bit, knowing he was playing with Maria.

"Michael," the old man was firm.

"Coming, mom!" the Green Ranger bolted out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, the senensi of the Samurai went looked for the Blue Ranger. All of them about jumped to the moon at his scream.

"This is unacceptable!" he yelled to the Water Samurai, who was holding onto Maria tight in the backyard.

"You're scaring her!" Kevin yelled as the girl started weeping, "shhh…"

"I will not allow a child!" the man growled, angry.

"Then you don't allow me," Kevin then marched right out of the doors.

"Kevin!" Mia and Antonio raced after him.

"Mentor…" Wesley and Jayden went after him.

"Mike?" Lily called, searching everyone for her boyfriend, "where are you?"

Emily shivered a little in the first fall air, alone now.

"Heck of a way to end the summer," she murmured, going after Lily.

Author Note: THE END! Review, and now for the long awaited..

Authors Together, Writing Forever! ^_^


End file.
